


The Safe Haven and How To Entertain Yourself and Others

by INeverExplainAnything



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeverExplainAnything/pseuds/INeverExplainAnything
Summary: -Newt, who already had been hit twice sat against a tree looking like he rather would be somewhere else,Chuck who was busy carving out another wooden doll (Which Thomas had to admit, he was pretty damn good at),Aris who was deeply invested in two ants getting busy on the ground and Teresa who slowly seemed to regret that she didn’t just stay with WCKD-You Have Been Here 3 Days I’ve Been Here 3 Years Shots Fired pointed Minho to the shed Dylan O’ Brien i mean Fictional Character I Would Die For i mean Thomas hid following him right behind, no idea he would soon be part of The Tremendous Prank Fiasco of whatever year they were in.-“Greenie, you shucking teapot we’re already sleeping outside in hammocks our whole life is literally one big camping trip!”-“But i survived, i fought through it, all by myself.” He looks back up and wipes away a few more tears. “If anyone deserves the rubber duck...it’s me. Me, so i can share it with my babe Gally and together, together…together we can be the newest power couple of the Safe Haven.” He then closes his eyes, presses his lips together and sits back down.





	1. It Takes Two to Win a Nerf Gun Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short;
> 
> My cat just died and i feel like i'm going to go insane so needed to write something that would make me laugh.  
> I will update on my other two stories because i already got the chapters almost done but i just couldn't write something sad now (Yeah, the other chapters for the other stories are quite sad sorry)
> 
> So enjoy this weird ass small story
> 
> Also sorry for the bloody spelling mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerf Guns were found and a battle is on.

Thomas couldn’t really remember who suggested it, but he knew whoever suggested it wouldn’t have suggested it if they knew it had come down to this.

The Safe Haven has been the most wonderful and safe place they’ve ever been and now, finally they could sit down at the beach, all day, without a care in the world.  
To keep it short;

Boring as fuck.

Then, on one exploring trip Zart had found some nerf guns and decided it would be fun to take them back so we would have something to ‘play’ with.  
Surprisingly most people decided to join in for a little, simple game of a Nerf Battle.  
There are two teams, each having one hiding spot and if you shoot someone from the other team they have to go back to their ‘Safe Haven’. When you get shot 3 times in total, you’re out of the game.

It started out with everyone playing along but not really caring that much until Thomas shot Gally in the neck and everyone realises that shooting people and getting them frustatred without dying is actually quite fun.

Oh, it was on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Hours Later

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat dripped off his forehead and his heart was pounding. Thomas sat on the ground behind a few trees and bushes as he gazed at the small team he had left.

Newt, who already had been hit twice sat against a tree looking like he rather would be somewhere else,  
Chuck who was busy carving out another wooden doll (Which Thomas had to admit, he was pretty damn good at),  
Aris who was deeply invested in two ants getting busy on the ground and Teresa who slowly seemed to regret that she didn’t just stay with WCKD.

“Alright,” Thomas started and everyone turned their tired and defeated eyes to him.

“I know we might be in a bit of a disadvantage with Gally, Minho, Frypan, Harriet and Brenda on the other team but-“

“Wait,” Aris interuppted. “Sonya’s already out?”

The brunet lifted his eyebrow. “Uh, yeah. We got her out a few minutes ago.”

A smile appeared on Aris his face and all of the sudden it hit Tommy. But before he could say anything else Aris had already jumped up and dropped his gun on the ground.

“See you guys later.”

And he ran off.

Everyone else let out a soft chuckle and Tom rolled his eyes.  
Taking another good look at his team he sighted and gave in.  
“If anyone wants to go it’s okay if you-“ He didn’t even needed to finished his sentence as Teresa jumped up and dropped her gun on the ground too.  
“Good luck.” She said with a wink and walked off.

“I’m gonna leave too, sorry Thomas.” Chuck pushed himself off the ground. 

“It’s fine,” The main character of the maze runner books mumbled as Chuck walked off too.

Newt smiled and put his hand on Thomas shoulder.  
“Tommy, you still got me.”

Thomas looked up and gave him a genuine smile. Newt would never leave his side no matter what stupid thing Thomas dragged him into and that’s the one of the things real name Stephen loved about Newt.

“Alright then, let’s show them what we got.”

Both Asks A Lot Of Questions and All About That Crank jumped up, running out of their Safe Haven shooting at every unfortunate thing crossing their path. 

“Hey!” An unkown voice whom we won’t ever find out who it is because it’s not that important to the story yelled.

The gorgeous blond noticed Minho and the rest of his team standing there with their arms in their sides staring in utter confusion at Tommyboy, whom Newtie now noticed is shooting at the wrong people.

“Tommy?” Page 250 yelled at the boy shooting in the distance and the former WCKD employee turned around…  
And winked.

Oh.

Oh!

Newt now pointing their gun at the distracted other team and shot Mr. Fancy Hair in the chest who jumped out of his haze and stared at Salamander in surprise.  
Lizard smirked and hit Amazing Eyebrows in the leg who shrieked and jumped up too holding his hands against his leg.  
Brenda noticed what was happening and quickly took over the leader role.  
“Everyone back to base camp this is not a drill people go go go!” She yelled and they all turned around to run, but in vain.

The second half of Newtmas had sneaked up behind them and without saying a word he shot them all quickly in a row, nerfs hitting against chests and faces.

“Hey, no fac-“ Gallieo couldn’t finish his sentence has a nerf flew straight into his mouth.

They all had been nerfed, lying on the ground in pain.

He and he boy he would follow anywhere had won.


	2. PPP - Pranks, Pine Cones and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’re memory has been removed and you had to run for hours underneath a burning sun away from people who went insane from a horrible illness trying to kill you and then had to get your friend out from a city that was being blown up your sense of humor might differ a bit from the usual.

When you have a prank war there are always these people who take it a step too far.

In this case those people were everyone. 

But when you’re memory has been removed and you had to run for hours underneath a burning sun away from people who went insane from a horrible illness trying to kill you and then had to get your friend out from a city that was being blown up your sense of humor might differ a bit from the usual.

Calling someone a ‘Klunking Brainless Asshole’ is a bad idea.  
Calling Minho that, well,  
Might have been Thomas’ worst idea of all.

“Hey Thomas!”   
Thomas recognized that voice anywhere.   
His breath got stuck in his throath.  
His eyes widened.

It only has been a day since he yelled at Minho and he hadn’t spoken to him since but now his voice was loud and clear and also right behind him.

‘Just apologize Thomas’ he thought as he turned around.  
“Minho, i-“

He couldn’t let out any other words as a bucket with ice cold water got emptied over his head and Minho’s loud laugher could probaly be heard by the boys still left in the maze (if they havent’t been killed by grievers, that is)

Subject A-Can escape any situation even tho, and lets admit it, he’s kind of an idiot-2 gasped and stumbles backwards.

“Minho!”

“Who’s the Klunking Brainless Asshole now huh?” Subject A-Just had to get captured by WCKD so Thomas had to give 6 months up of his life on Minho who frankly didn’t even try to get out himself-7 chuckled, folding his arms.

Thomas went with his hand through his soaked hair and stared at the smirking Shucking Shuckface.   
“Uh, still you!” He panted.

Minho ran off, his laugh sounding a bit too simular to the laugh of Cruella De Vil.

 

Hearing heavy sighing, Newt opened his eyes to see a wet Thomas hang above him like a dog that just came out of the water.

“You took a swim Tommy?” Newt asked, sitting up in the sand.

His Thomas…no, no just Thomas. Not ‘his’ Thomas. I mean not that he didn’t want Thomas to be his. Actually that is exactly what he didn’t want that he wanted it so baldly, because Thomas isn’t an object or anything-

Newt found himself thinking far too much about a problem that could easily be avoided if he just talked to Thomas like any normal human being would do.

But this is a fanfiction and he knows people love reading a slowburn romance, so he dediced to keep it to himself for a few chapters longer.

Tommy shook his head, sitting in front of Newt in the sand.  
“Minho did this.”

Newt frowned.   
“Why?”

“Doesn’t matter, i just need to prank him back someho-“ Then a lightbulb turned on inside Thomas and he bit his lip, looking at Newt.

“Hey, you still got those WCKD uniforms?”

Meanwhile Minho filled yet another bucket of ice cold drinking water and instead of giving it to the people who are dying of thirst he will be throwing it over his friends heads who after that will hate him and take their sweet revenge.

Somewhere else Only Able To Think for 3 Seconds Before Making An Impulsive Decision That Definitely Would Lead To Someone Dying hid in a shed pulling on a WCKD uniform to scare the living daylight out of the guy who thinks throwing ice cold water over people is funny.

Only a few metres further Brenda and Frypan had no idea Jorge had put firecrackers in their bed which once Brenda and Frypan sat down on the bed to make sweet love would blow up.

Then there behind a few bushes Sonya and Aris filled a tennis ball cannon with pinecones ready to shoot when all hell would break loose.

Then there was little Chuck, putting a Newt (Not our Newt, but for the purpose of this story Thomas will actually think it is) in Teresa’s bed, while Teresa was fast asleep hoping not to be bothered by anyone, most certainly not a Newt, no matter the kind. 

Meanwhile Newt and Zart sat on the beach each with some selfmade popcorn in their hands ready to enjoy the chaos that was about to unfold.

You Have Been Here 3 Days I’ve Been Here 3 Years Shots Fired pointed Minho to the shed Dylan O’ Brien i mean Fictional Character I Would Die For i mean Thomas hid following him right behind, no idea he would soon be part of The Tremendous Prank Fiasco of whatever year they were in. 

They can’t remember, so neither can i.

And when Minho put his free hand on the handle and swung open the door,

Everything went in slowmotion.

Thomas jumped up in his WCKD uniform and Minho screamed his lungs out of his body, making a little bit further away Teresa jump up in her bed and meet face to face with the Newt before her.  
If she was a Finding Nemo character her name would be Crush because if you have read the books you’ll know her faith was yet another former glader screaming her lungs out, only she managed to get one word out that caused the domino effect of pain and SUFFERING. 

The word “Newt!” Could be heard all over the Safe Haven and that caused Thomas to panic.  
“Shit, Newt!” He ran out of the shed pushing Minho aside who stumbled backwards and let go of the water bucket which Poor Unfortunate Gally had to come face to face with.

As if one cue the fire crackers went off and Brenda and Frypan ran out of their hut naked and afraid and like any other person would do if that happened to them,

They screamed.

Before Sonya could say;

“Is this really a good idea?”

Aris had already pressed the button and pine cones flew through the air much faster and hitting much harder than they had anticipated.

“Is Newt okay?!” Thomas had pulled off his helmet and stared at the big blue eyed girl in front of him when all of the sudden it hit him (Not the pinecones, not yet)

“Hold on..- why was Newt with y-“ Jealous Future Boyfriend couldn’t finish his sentence as a pine cone hit him in the nose and he stumbled backwards, only to be catched by Newt.

Pine cones flew everywhere and in the corner of his eye he was pretty sure he saw Minho giving Gally mouth to mouth, although not sure why that would be necessary.

Thomas slammed away pine cones almost hitting Newt and zipped his own jacket down opening it up, pulling Newt close to his body and zipping his jacket back up so Newt was safe and sound and tucked away underneath.

Thomas turned around with his arms around Newt and saw Brenda and Frypan on the ground with their hands above their head while Jorge had grabbed a large stick and turned it into a game of baseball.   
Teresa had dove back in the shed and Chuck had climbed on the roof of one of the huts and in all of Thomas’ life he didn’t remember ever seeing someone laugh so hard that tears rolled down his eyes.

He then on is left noticed Zart running to them and a tiny sparkle of hope filled his body only to be shut down immediately when he pulled out a camera and started filming.

The pine cones kept coming. Thomas slammed them away with his right hand while Newt had slid his arms around Thomas waist feeling his heartbeat racing.

“Come and get me you stupid pine cones, but know that you’ll never get Newt!” He yelled as his face got introduced to 3 new pine cones.

“Turn it off!” Sonya covered her mouth looking at the battle field in shock as Aris just sat there and stared, patiently waiting for the machine to run out of pinecones.

Then eventually,

It did.

Thomas opened his jacket and met the face with the beautiful smile of the unharmed boy who, with his thumb wiped away some blood on Thomas’ his cheek.

“My bloody hero,” he smirked and Thomas felt his cheeks heat up so he looked down hoping Newt wouldn’t notice.

“Say Tommy… Why did you yell at Minho the other day anyway?”

Thomas let his eyes scan the battle field, meeting Minho’s eyes halfway there and he sighed.

“Dude stole my sandwhich.”


	3. C.C.A.T.C. // Campfire Confessions At The Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many truths will come out tonight

“You want to go camping?!” Gally threw his arms in the air as Thomas lifts his shoulders.  
“Uh yeah, why not?”  
The taller boy sighs, hands in his side and eyes closed for a moment before speaking again.  
“Greenie, you shucking teapot we’re already sleeping outside in hammocks our whole life is literally one big camping trip!”

Thomas couldn’t disagree with that, but he did it anyway because pissing of Gally is fun.

So after our beloved Dylan i mean actually Dylan got a new movie coming i heard i’m so proud of him they grow up so fast don’t they anyway back to the story Thomas decided to be himself for 5 minutes more around Gally and eventually he gave in so Thomas quickly scrambled together a group to go with them.

5 minutes and 39 seconds later they were off to a lake only a few miles west from the Safe Haven and while Thomas was enjoying Gally’s complaining up front, Aris and Sonya made out behind them, Frypan and Brenda discussed if bringing coffee was the smartest idea, Ben, Alby and Chuck were thinking about some fun games to do and Teresa, Aris, Harriet, Sonya and Zart were being squad goals Minho and Newt lingered in the back, carrying the many blankets so they would be warm for the night.

Yes, sun flares broke out and the earth is burning and still they brought blankets incase they would get cold.

We love them but they’re shucking idiots sometimes. 

“So, you gonna tell him?” Minho spoke, turning to look at the one, the only our cutiepie with a british accent.  
Newt turned to him, lifting an eyebrow.  
“Hm?”

Minho rolled his eyes and sighed. “Thomas, you lampshade. You’re gonna tell him you love him?”

Newt swallowed and glanced at Thomas upfront, enjoying the warmth of the sun shining brightly on his face.

“If you tell Gally you like him-“ Newt grinned, turning back to Minho who shortly laughed before cutting himself off.

“I threw a spear in his chest, Newt. I don’t think that really made our bond stronger.”

Minho seemed to think he had made the final point, but yet Newt still had one last thing to say.  
“I have a very strong bond with Tommy and i once tried to kill him too.” He smirked, and Minho grumbled, not answering.

They arrived at the lake a little later then expected, the sky already filled with black and darkblue colours.  
So they lay the many blankets and sleeping bags on the ground, made a fire and pushed some tree stumps towards them so they could sit down.  
Newt couldn’t stop thinking about Thomas, who only the previous day had pulled Newt close to him and protected him from oncoming pinecones (see chapter 2.…Or read it, not just see it. And enjoy it too, maybe leave some kudos and a comment, Newt would do it too).  
Tommy was probaly just being nice, because why on earth would he like someone like Newt?

After they all sat down and let everyone grab some marshmallows, the games began.

Bugs Bunny, or as they called it, ‘Teresa Traitor’, wasn’t really a success. For some reason Teresa just didn’t seem to like it.

Secondly Never Have I Ever was proposed, but was shut down quickly as they found that yes, everyone had killed someone and no, nobody had ever felt happy.

Truth or Dare was tried, but nobody felt like getting up and the truth, whatever it may have been could change their lives FOREVER.

Which it will, just keep on reading. 

“I’ve got one game left we haven’t done yet.” Alby’s sleepy eyes met the ‘i regret coming’ crowd, and he took a deep breath before continuing. 

“We create a story together. I start a sentence with the letter A, Newt continues a sentence with the letter B. You have to answer quick and with the right letter or you’re out.”

Soft mumbles of ‘Yeah whatever’ came out and Newt grinned.  
“Seems like everyone is bloody excited for your little game, Alby.”  
Alby turned to his former second in command, being really damn done with him.  
“Always the smart one, huh Newt?”

The game had started.

“Be yourself ya once said.” Newt responded, turning to Brenda who was next.

“Coffee?” She simply said, lifting up her cup.

“Dick move Brenda, you know i don’t drink that stuff,” Frypan replied, crossing his arms.

Everyone looked at Gally, who rolled his eyes so far back in his head Thomas was scared they might never find their way back.  
But they did, and Gally started speaking.  
“Even tho this is stupid, i will play along.” He mumbled, and beside him Ben fishpumped the air with both his fists.  
“Finally!”

Thomas stared over the fire at Newt, the beautiful blond…God, he was so-

“Gee, Thomas, could you be any more obvious?” Teresa drunkly spoke next to him, making Thomas jump out of his stare.  
“Got anything to share with the group, Tom?” She grinned widely at him.

He was met with many curious eyes and he bit his lip.  
“Have got nothing to say,” he softly murmured, looking down at his all of the sudden very intresting hands.

“I actually would like to know-“ Chuck smirked next to him.

Sonya, who was seated beside him drunkingly held her drink up high.  
“Jingle away, Tommyboy!”

Aris, who had as much to drink as Sonya raised his drink up too, almost falling backwards.  
“Kids, gather around for what Thomas got to say!” He yelled, making a few others laugh.

“Let me guess, you have a crush on someone?” Harriet smirked at him, giving him the ‘obvious’ eyes.

Zart had placed himself against the log, leaning backwards with his feet almost dangerously close to the fire.  
“My my my, who would it be?”  
Spoken in the same tone Harriet spoke with, it was obvious to him too.

Then Minho came into view, just coming back from his pee pee time.  
“Newt most likely.” He yawns as he jumps over the log sitting down next to Zart.

The tension rose from ‘Newt and Thomas sitting together at a log chatting’ to ‘Newt slamming Thomas against the wall yelling at him’ real quick and both Thomas and Newt didn’t know where to look.

Anywhere but each other.

“Okay…guys, need anymore drinks?” Alby said, breaking the silence.

The others ignored it, still staring at Thomas and Newt waiting for something to happen. 

“Please leave Tommy and his crush alone,” Newt snapped, still not making eye contact.  
Brenda stayed quiet so Frypan continued, standing on Newt’s side.  
“Right, let’s not push him into admitting anything.”

But now Gally had finally found a game he thinks he could enjoy, so he took a sip of his drink an continued.  
“Say, this was a game right? Let’s keep going, Thomas’ so called crush-“

“Shut up Gally-“ Ben interrupted him.

“Erhn, you’re out of the game-“ Gally commented before nodding to Teresa to go next.

Thomas hadn’t noticed how he had curled up into a ball hiding from the utter embarrasment until Teresa lay a hand on his shoulder.  
“Tom, you alright?”

Thomas lifted his head up.  
“Unbelieveably fantastic,” he sarcastically mumbled. 

“Very well then you ugly shank,” Chuck commented, not believing a word of what Thomas was saying.

It was quiet for a moment and people seemed to go back to their own conversions until Sonya leaned in and blurted out.  
“Well, is it Newt?”  
Once again all eyes were on Thomas and Harriet took Sonya’s drink away.  
“You should never drink again,” she chuckled.

Silence fell again and if someone dropped a pin right now it could be heard back at the destroyed last city.

“Zart thinks it’s time to go to the next game?” He hesitantly said, looking around hoping the others would agree.

Minho laughed sarcastically. “Alright, but if the next game is as bad as this one i'm dragging my ass back to WCKD and beg them to take me back.”

But Newt didn’t laugh at all, didn’t even so much as lift up one corner of his mouth.  
“Before we move on to the next buggin’ game i would like to know about Tommy’s bloody crush.” He crossed his arms.  
“We’re still playing.” He insisted. “Gally, your turn.”

But even Gally knows you shouldn’t push someone’s buttons too far, so he decided to keep quiet.

“Don’t you think it’s my own private matter?” Finally Newt and Thomas’s eyes met,  
But it wasn’t an happy glare.

“Eh, Thomas,” Chuck whispered, knowing this might not end well.

“Fine, fine.” Newt mumbled, and then barely hearable said;  
“We all know it’s Teresa anyway.”

But Thomas could hear it and he stood up, throwing his arms in the air.  
“God, really, you really think i like Teresa?”  
He quickly turned around to the girl he was talking about.  
“No offense.”

“None taken.” She grinned.

Newt had stood up too, laughing and gesturing wildley around with his arms to the group.  
“Who else could it be?!” 

Thomas snapped, unable to hold it in any longer.  
“You! It's always been you Newt! Ever since we sat at that log on the first night i was in the glade it was you! Why else would i drag your body half way across the last city?! You think just because i kissed Teresa that –“

“You kissed Teresa?” Gally gives both a surprised and disgusted face, looking at the two.  
“When?” 

“On the shucking rooftop before you came to safe us okay?” Thomas throws out quickly before turning back to Newt.

All eyes were glued to him and Thomas swallowed, his head feeling so hot that he felt like it was gonna explode.   
But now there was no turning back, and Thomas was okay with that.  
“Newt, i love you.” 

Anxious waiting for a response Thomas kept his eyes on Newt, who’s face was unreadable.

Shit shit shit shit, was he about to get turned down? In front of everyone? Would Newt do that?

“I love Gally.”

 

 

 

 

Minho said determined, jumping up and clapping his hands with a smile.   
“What?” His eyes widend in surprise as everyone changed their shocked gaze to him.  
“I thought it was confession time.”

It is quiet for a moment, until Harriet stands up too.  
“I’m gay.”

Then Ben jumps up too.  
“So am i!”

“Me too!” Teresa shouts.

“I think Newt is my brother!” Sonya yells.

“I have adopted a skunk i found in the woods and i already lost it!” Chuck happily cheers.

“That’s because we ate it with lunch,” Aris answers.

“I love Brenda!” Frypan jumps up.

“We know!” Everyone shouts back in choir.

“There is a slight chance i might be pregnant!” Brenda blurts out.

“Is it dangerous keeping my feet this close to the fire?” Zart asked.

“I actually don’t like any of you guys,” Alby confesses.

“I love you too Tommy.” Newt says, and everyone falls quiet.

Although Thomas heard it loud and clear he couldn’t believe it so he says with a trembling voice;

“W-what?”

His eyes met the beautiful dark brown eyes of Newt. They’re were filled with honestly and love and a bit of light, all the things Thomas had hoped for to get from the blond boy he’s so head over heels with.

Newt softly smiles, his warm eyes accepting what his heart knew all along. 

“I love you.”

Now, when you tell someone you love them and they say they love you back there are millions of right things to do.

Running away in panic isn’t one of them,  
Unless,  
Ofcourse,

You’re a dramatic little bitch.

“Tommy why are you running?” Newt limps after Thomas. 

Thomas turns around throwing his arms in the air.

“I don’t know, i panicked.”

“Because i said that i love you?” Newt chuckles.

Thomas sighs and looks down at his feet.  
“Perhaps.”

Newt takes a few steps closer, gently cupping Thomas’ face with his hands.  
“Does this make you panic?”

Thomas slightly nods.  
“A bit.”

Newt smiles widely.  
“How about this?”

He leans in and pressed his lips against Thomas.

But sadly the kiss didn’t get any further as Thomas fainted and Newt catched him just in time.  
“Bloody hell,” he mumbles annoyed and places his arms under his.  
“I suppose i should have waited with that.”

“You didn’t eat my skunk, he’s right here!” Newt hears Chuck yell back at the camp and then hears Gally scream;

“It’s going to attack!”

Newt decided he would just sleep with Thomas by the water that night.


	4. The R Stands For Rubber Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rubber duck

A great man once asked;

“What the fuck is the function of a rubber duck?”

Okay, he may have not asked it like that but the word fuck makes everything funnier. 

Now let me tell you,

This is the story where you will find out. 

 

It all started the morning after. Newt and Thomas silently walked back to the camp alone, not wanting to join the others who got attacked by a skunk last night.  
The question ‘are we a couple now?’ hung in the air like the smell of the gladers did. 

But both boys kept quiet as they got back to the camp where the others had already arrived. They stood, far apart from each other, refusing to look at each other doing their own thing.

I suppose those confessions from last night didn’t get recieved very well. 

“Goodmorning guys,” Winston happily greets them. He wasn’t by the campfire fiasco last night…

Lucky Bastard.

“Mornin’,” Newt half smiles. 

“Yesterday Jorge and Vince found a lot of stuff in a market place just a few miles away. They expect us all to come by now so we can divide-“

“Right now?” Thomas interrupts Winston who grins.

“What, you’re never too hangover to get free stuff.”

Thomas and Newt couldn’t argue with that, so they walked over to everybody else, who had already taken place on a few old wooden chairs.

Newtie and Tommy took place behind Minho, who didn’t turn around.

When everybody was seated, Vince started.

“So yesterday we found a few things in a place called Walmart. We brought a few more things back then what we actually need, so we hold them up one by one and you guys just raise your hand if you see something you want.”

Everyone nods, so Jorge holds up the first object.  
“It’s a pokerset,” Jorge answers everyone’s confused face.

After everybody still stays confused, Jorge sighs deeply.  
“It’s a game you can play.”

“Oooh,” comes from all around and Aris raises his hand.

“Sounds like fun.”

“Great, it’s yours.” Jorge says as he throws him the box.

Then Vince holds up something the gladers had never seen before.

“It’s a guitar, you idiots.” Vince yells irritated. “If you go with your hands over the strings it can play sounds. If you know what you’re doing you can actually make music.”

Out of the corner of his eye Thomas saw the biggest smile on Newt’s face and it looked absolutly beautiful on the boy.

So Thomas locked eyes with Jorge and raised his hand. 

But, so did Frypan.

“I’ll give you the most delicious food tonight,” Frypan offers, and Jorge gets a mischievous grin on his face.

“This will be fun. Hermano, what do you have to offer?” 

Thomas bit his lip when everybody turned to him and turned his head away, to look directly in the beautiful eyes of Newt. It seemed like he was blushing (or he just got a sunburn really fast) and the pure joy but also nervousness was shining bright in his eyes. 

You know what,

What the hell. 

“Nothing really,” Thomas turns back. “Just want to play my boyfriend some music.” 

Jorge gives him a warm smile. “I love food, but i can’t say no to true love. It’s yours.”  
Once given the guitar he looks at Newt, handing it over.  
“You can have it.”

Newt softly smiles and leans in, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
“Please don’t pass out again,” Newt whispers and grin shows on his face.

“Can’t promise,” Thomas chuckles and takes Newt’s hand in his. 

He didn’t really pay attention to who got the halloween costumes or the shopping cart. He did look up for a moment to see who would get the sex toys, but everyone had turned red and nobody raised their hand.

“Rubber duck?” Jorge suddenly spoke. “Anyone?”

Then Minho raises his hand for the first time that day. It was quiet and before Jorge spoke, Frypan raised his hand again. Then about 15 other people shot their hand up and Thomas not wanting to be left out because he’s the main character automatically followed.

Jorge once again opened his mouth, but then Gally said;

“I’ll bid 20 bucks.”

Then, just like the day before, chaos erupted. 

“What does he need 20 bucks for?!”

“Shuck it, i bid 50 bucks!”  
“You don’t even have that!”

Then Newt jumped up.

“I have nothin’ to give, but i want to give it to my sister as a present.”

Sonya cheered. “I knew you were my brother!”

But the others didn’t seem to care about the exciting news as the continued yelling about what they had to offer for the rubber duck.

“Brenda needs the rubber duck!” Frypan instisted.

“Why?” Jorge raised an eyebrow.

“She’s pregnant!”

Everyone turned to Jorge, who had such a fire in his eyes he might turn into a volcano.

“First of all, i’m going to kill you. Second, why the hell would she need a rubber duck for that?”

But then Gally jumped in.

“I might have nothing to offer but i deserve this rubber duck. I have been speared, made fun of because of my eyebrows but let’s be fair you’re all just jealous,” Gally said as he gestured to us.  
“I did everything for the gladers, loved with them all my heart and yet behind my back i got called ‘The Grinch Who Stole People’s Happiness’ and ‘That Kid From Toy Story’, they called me Sid for weeks! And then after the glade, which i worked so hard for to build, i had to rebuild my life outside the walls of the last city but i kept going and saved everybody’s life and yet everbody keeps following this bitch!” Gally yells as he points to me.

“Hey, i got everybody safe here right!” Thomas yells back jumping up.

“Not in the canon books and movies you didn’t!” Gally spats back.

“That wasn’t my fault, blame James Dasher, Wes Ball and T.S Nowlin for that! And, by the way, Newt almost died in this version too! The love of my life begged me to kill him!” 

“Yeah well the love of my life actually almost killed me,” Gally scoffs and glares at Minho for a moment, who looks back in surprise before standing up.

“I’ve been tortured by WCKD,” he looks around and keeps it quiet for a moment for dramatic effect.  
“I’ve fought grievers, run a maze for 3 years trying to find a way out, not sure if i ever would.” A tears rolls down his eye. 

“Drama queen.” Thomas mumbles, but Minho ignores it.

“I had to nearly kill the person i love because little Chuckie, oh, he’s like a brother to me-“

“You never talked to me, like not even once,” Chuck speaks from the back from the room.

“A scorch, i had to go through- sorry, it’s just so much-“ His voice cracks and he waves his hand in front of his face.

“Don’t cry don’t cry-“

“Oh my God!” Thomas throws his arms in the air. “You guys don’t actually believe this?” He laughs as he notices the emotionally faces of the others.

“And then, then this guy forced me to jump out of a building-“

“So you wouldn’t get caught by WCKD, again,” Thomas softly mumbles under his breath. 

“But i survived, i fought through it, all by myself.” He looks back up and wipes away a few more tears. “If anyone deserves the rubber duck...it’s me. Me, so i can share it with my babe Gally and together, together…together we can be the newest power couple of the Safe Haven.” He then closes his eyes, presses his lips together and sits back down.

Someone starts to clap, and then suddenly everybody cheers. People have tears in their eyes and Minho stands up again, taking a bow.

“Oh, come on!” Thomas calls out frustrated. “If anyone here is the ‘newest power couple’, it’s me and Ne-“

“Oh please, everybody here knew you guys would fuck eventually, me and Gally are news man.” Minho grins at him and walks over to Gally, pulling him close and kissing him heavily so a a new roar of applause erupts.

Before Thomas can speak out again, Newt is standing beside him clapping too. “Let them have this Tommy, with everybody hanging around them we atleast can have a bit of privacy.” 

“Alright alright alright-“ Vince says, gesturing with his hands for everybody to sit down again.

“All nice and well, but, but exactly is the function of a rubber duck?” He askes Minho.

Minho lifts up an eyebrow.

“Wasn’t the rubber duck part of the sex toys?”

A good amount of ‘dude what the hell’ and ‘no, but it should be’ made it rounds and Jorge closed his eyes, regretting every decision he ever made leading up to this moment.

But Thomas just laughed and grabbed Newts hand, the two of them quietly sneaking away to find a place were they wouldn’t be bothered for a while, mental noting to himself to get the actual box of sex toys later.


	5. The Big Minho Award Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally people get awards for their hard work.
> 
> Sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! :3
> 
> Sorry if there are a few spelling mistakes, but i think i got most of them out!

Thomas wasn’t sure what to think when he got an invite with ‘The Big Minho Award Show’ in big letters on the piece of paper, but knowing Minho it probaly would only be entertaining for him.  
He and most other gladers sat in the seats before a small stage, with twenty toilet rolls or so all with marker written on them;  
Award.  
Suddenly lights went out and a drumroll was to be heard, and he heard Gally sigh loudly behind him. He couldn’t see him, but he had known him well enough by now to know that he probaly had rolled his eyes and that his arms were crossed. Newt sat beside Thomas, leaning against the back of his chair and his fingers inviting Thomas to hold his hand, which he gladly accepted. 

Suddenly the lights jumped on and Minho was there, all suited up and a hat on his head.  
“Welcome to the Big Minho Award Show!”

Nobody cheered.

Minho sighed. “Or the Big Safe Haven Award show- Oh whatever, you can win an award!” He mumbled after noticing the bored expressions of everyone.   
Suddenly everbody seemed to care, Thomas included and a huge grin appeared back on Minho’s face.

“Today we honor the best, the brightest and the most beautiful.. But enough about me.” He laughed about his own joke, but moved on quickly when nobody joined.   
He took an envelop out of his back pocket and gazed at the crowd.   
“Our first category; Appearance Awards. And in the category Cutest Little Bean Award are nominated;  
Chuck  
Newt  
Zart”

Suddenly the faces of the 3 spoken guys lighted up and he felt Newt letting go and lean forward, his arms resting on his knees and his left hand squeezing his right hand. 

He opened the envelop and pulled out a piece of paper.  
“And the winner is…” 

Minho stared at us silently, the tension in the room as worse as the tension when Thomas nearly died on the rooftop in the Last City.

“Chuck!”

Some cheered at the back, others grunted. Newt leaned back again folding his arms and pouting. Thomas squeezed Newt’s shoulder and smiled at him.  
“Come on Newt, you have to admit, Chuck is-“  
But Thomas decided to shut up when Newt shot him a glare.

Chuck jumped up on the stage getting handed over the award (aka the toilet paper) and he proudly held it.

“I want to thank-“

But he didn’t have time to finish it as Minho pushed him off stage and suddenly got a hold of a new envelop.  
“No time for speeches. Next up… the British Blond Award.”  
Everybody, ofcourse, turned to look at Newt.  
“Nominated are..  
Newt

And the winner is-“

“We know it’s me.” Newt grunted, got up and grabbed the toilet paper, then sat down again.  
“Well, if there was an award for grumpy you got it,” Minho mumbled and went on to the next one.  
“The last one in this category is the Most Handsome, Most Loyal, Greatest Hair Award which goes, quite obviously,  
To me.”  
Minho smiled and instead of grabbing one of the toilet rolls, he grabbed a sandwhich from behind them and it caused the crowd to go in an uproar.  
“How come we get some stupid toilet paper and you get a sandwich!” Chuck yelled from the back.  
“Make your own award show if you don’t like it!” Minho yelled back with his mouth full.  
He ate the whole thing while people were shouting and when he was done he put down the plate and faced us again.   
“Anyhow, the next catogory is; Sports Awards. And, the Shooting a 12 year old Child award goes to…” He took a small piece of paper out of the envelop.  
“Gally!”  
People’s eyes went from Chuck to Gally, from Gally to Chuck and then back to Minho. Gally refused to move, so Minho grabbed the toilet paper and threw it at him.  
“At least show some grattitude, you won!”  
But Gally wasn’t having it and by the looks of everyone’s faces neither had anybody else. Yet, Minho still moved on.

The next few went by in a haze. The ‘Crane riding and picking up a buss full of kids and your girlfriend award’ went to Frypan, which was the only award that seemed decent. The one after that was a bit much, as Newt was given the ‘Climbing up a wall and jumping of it Award’ which Newt just threw right back in Minho’s face.

Minho gave himself yet another award for Spear Throwing, and Thomas swore Gally had broken up with him right then and there if Minho hadn’t moved on to the next award quicker.

“How long will this take?” Asked Brenda, half sleeping on Frypan’s lap.

“We’re halfway there,” Minho still managed to say with a smile. “The next award is actually for you.”  
Brenda’s face lighted up. “Oh really? Do tell me what i won.”  
Minho grabbed the toilet paper “Award” for her and held it out in front. “The ‘Standing on glass of a fallen building getting attacked by a crank who slammed on the glass yet somehow not breaking it although when you stood on it it was already cracking Award’.”  
Brenda blinked a few times fast. “I have no idea what you just said.”  
Minho sighed and threw her the toilet roll. “Just take it.”

“Okay, next catogory!”

Everybody sighed and Thomas saw that Teresa already had fallen half asleep against Harriet.

“The Emotions Awards Catogory – Quickest Personality Change Award. Nominated are;  
Newt when he turned into a crank  
Gally when he got stung  
Teresa when she betrayed us  
Jorge when he was worried about Brenda”

“You weren’t even there!” Jorge shouted from the back.

“I saw the The Death Cure in theatres i know what happened,” Minho answered and opened the envelop.

“And the winner is… Teresa the betrayer!”

Nobody clapped and Harriet shook Teresa awake, who with tired eyes looked at Minho.  
“What?”

Minho threw his arms frustrated in the air. “You won!”   
“Oh.” Teresa answered and leaned back in her chair. Once realizing she was in no hurry to get up, Minho threw her the toiletpaper.

“You’re all ungratful little brats,” Minho snapped.  
“So does that mean we can go?” A hopeful voice was heard from somewhere in the room.

“No, we still got more awards.” Minho seemed to get excited again. “But i promise to go through it quickly. Next up; Betraying Awards. Nominated Teresa and Gally-“

“Bitch when?” Gally spat and Minho looked at him with a straight face and spoke in a calming voice;   
“When you tried to sacrife our queen Teresa and king Thomas to get killed by the grievers, you dumb fuck. But you didn’t win anyway, Teresa did.” And so Teresa got enough toilet paper to throw on WCKD headquarters and being able to call it a prank that succeeded.

The ‘Hurt me most psychially and mentally Award’ got people to realise what an horrible person Minho actually is when he called out the nominees;

“Teresa, when she took me to WCKD and tortured me which wasn’t necessary at all since the answer was Thomas all along and i can’t believe you never once thought to check his blood you shucking slintheads

Thomas who made me run through the maze, then through a desert and then made me jump out of a building

Gally, i love you but damn you’re so shucking annoying sometimes all you do is complaining

Newt, who hurt me psychially and mentally because he’s just too damn cute holy shank 

Frypan, your food man. I mean, i know you’re not a professional but even a dog could have made a better stew”

“Thomas, you win!” Minho shouted out and Thomas went to the table with the awards just to flip it over.   
“I saved you Minho!”

“Yeah i know, so here’s your award!” He tried, but Thomas wasn’t having it anymore.  
“Look, i don’t know what’s happening..”

“Typical,” Minho murmered softly, but Thomas heard it.  
“What?”  
Minho faced the crowd again and a long list appears in his hand with ‘Special Awards’ on top of the list.  
“The oh god what’s happening i don’t know what i’m doing Award, Winner Thomas.”  
Suddenly everybody cheered, people stood up and a loud roar of applause was heard.  
“Hey, that’s not fair i-“ But Minho cut him off.  
“Think’s he’s brave but he’s actually an idiot Award-“ He didn’t even have to finish his sentence as everybody chanted “Thomas!”  
“The we would have been better off without him Award goes to-“   
“Thomas!” Everbody shouted and they all clapped happily. Thomas crossed his arms and sat next to Newt again, glaring at Minho.  
“Showing Off because he thinks he’s better than the rest of us Award-“  
“Thomas!” Newt replied and laughed, glancing at Thomas.  
“You’re so not getting any tonight,” Thomas hissed at him.  
Minho apparently heard that and shushed the crowd.   
“And so we have come to our last Award to give… Best Kiss. With it’s nominees;  
Gally, who i can’t be happier with and he is for a fact, the best kisser in the universe.”  
Gally smiled at that, the ‘breaking up’ thoughts he had early vanished.  
“Newt and Thomas, who love eachother so much it makes me jealous, who make their every kiss seem like it’s the most important thing in the world.”   
Newt smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss against Thomas’ cheek.  
“Thomas and Teresa, who when they both were into a deep despair and lost all hope found comfort in a kiss on the burning rooftops of the last city.”   
Thomas turned around and Teresa and him did a thumbs up to eachother.  
“Frypan and Brenda who put as much love in their kisses as they will love the baby that’s on the way.”  
Frypan plants a kiss on Brenda’s forehead.  
“Oh and then there is the kiss Alby and me had back in the maze, that was-“ Minho laughed, but Alby shook his head like crazy, giving him a furious glare.  
“No? Okay, we skip that one.”   
People actually laughed about it, and Minho beamed.  
“Anyway, we still have 4 toilet rolls left, so we all get this award. Happy kissing everyone, and don’t get herpes.”  
Despite that last sentence people still clapped and then left like a squirrel getting chased by a wild cayote incase Minho changed his mind and decided to keep everybody around longer.   
Well, see you next year at the Safe Haven Awards 2.0.


End file.
